Hearts On Fire
by CaseyNovak16
Summary: So, this was meant to be just a small add on for the Episode Heart Failure, but it turned out to be quite long. I feel like we Should have gotten more Shandy at the end, so this is my take on what happened after that Shocking punch scene minus the Sharon and Fritz and Rusty and Gus scenes. Hope you all like it and sorry in advance if there are any typos! Let me know what you guys


Sharon could see that she was getting to Jefferey Day and she hoped that it would cause him to do something stupid and then they would have a reason to hold him.

" He kept her keys so that he could get into her ex boyfriends' house. Where you put the Burberry coat " said Julio adressing the subject.

" The Burberry coat that you oh so clearly described so that when we found it in her exs closet we would arrest Trent and nobody would know that Ally King had dumped you flat " said Sharon to Day.

Rusty was still a bit uneasy about Sharon being so close to the suspect and Day only seemed to be getting angrier by the second. Andy was also very anxious for Sharon to be out of there due in part to Rusty's earlier comment about how he didn't like it that the suspect was standing so close to his mother.

" That all your money, and your power, and your position can't make up for the self entitled, conceited little... " Was all Sharon got out before Day finally boiled over and she felt his fist connect hard with her left cheek. She fell against the table, dazed.

At seeing their suspect punch the Captain in the face Sykes and Andy ran out of the Electronics room as fast as they could and Rusty tried to follow, wanting desperately to check on Sharon to make sure that she was alright. Buzz didn't want him in the middle of it, so he held him back.

Julio tackled Day to the floor before he could inflict any more damage on Sharon.

Sharon tried to get her bearings. She propped herself up against the table and breathed shakey breaths.

Provenza placed one hand over her wrist and the other on her back. " Captain, are you alright ? " he asked her.

She managed to stand up straight and put her hand to her cheek, which was still on fire from the blow.

Provenza tried to get Sharon to focus on him, so that he could assess the damage done.

At this point Andy came rushing in followed by Sykes. His first instinct was to check on Sharon. He quickly made his way over to her. " Sharon are you ok ? " he asked, worry prevelant in his voice. He saw the beautiful porcelain skin on her cheek turning into an angry red mess. " Son of A Bitch " said Andy angrily. He walked over to Sanchez, who had just successfully handcuffed Day. He helped Julio pull him to his feet and then slammed him back against the interview room wall, hard. The thought that this little punk had laid a hand on Sharon, his Sharon, was making his blood boil. He made a fist and was ready to pummel the creep, when Sharon put her hand on his forearm. " No, Andy, don't " she said still breathing hard. He looked at her with pleading eyes. " Let him go " she said

He took his hands off of Day. " You try anything like that again, I will personally beat you to a pulp " said Andy, leering at Day.

" Yeah, that's just like my lawyers will beat your lawyers, assholes " Day retorted.

Sharon spoke up " Your lawyers may see this differently when they look at this video. Anyway, your under arrest.

Andy followed Sharon out and they were met by a worried Rusty and a surprised Andrea.

" Mom, are you okay ? " asked Rusty, who was clearly upset.

" Oh, one sec " she said putting her finger up. Catching her breath, she turned her attention to Andrea. " So, Andrea, assault on a police officer, that gives you enough to hold him while we make a deal, correct " said Sharon as Rusty looked at Sharons' face and frowned.

" If the Tessla turns out to be what you guys think it is " Andrea responded.

" Sharon are you alright? " asked Andrea, who now saw the horrible color that Sharons' left cheek was turning.

" I will be " Sharon responded. She turned her attention back to Rusty " It's okay " she said trying to reassure him.

" Yeah, and now we're getting her some ice " said Andy, putting his hand on her back.

" Excuse us " he said to Andrea and Rusty as they made their way past them.

" Wow, my mom's a badass " said Rusty, who was really surprised that Sharon seemed so together after getting decked in the face.

As they made their way to the break room, Sharon put her hand to her cheek. " Oww " she said, as the pain finally registered.

Andy looked at Sharon, with concern and continued to guide her to their destination. Once inside the the break room, Andy guided Sharon to one of the chairs and helped her sit.

Sharon once again put her hand to her throbbing cheek, lowered her head, and closed her eyes, in an effort to will the pain away.

Andy rushed over to the fridge and rummaged around for an ice pack. Finally finding what he was looking for, he brought the pack over to Sharon.

" Sharon " said Andy.

" Uhm " she made a pained noise.

" Sweetheart, let me see " he said, trying to coax her to look at him.

She lifted her head up, opened her eyes, and removed her hand from her cheek.

Andy put his hand on her chin and moved her head slightly to the right so that he could get a better look at her cheek. It was now a mixture of bright red and brown and he could tell that it was starting to swell up. " That doesn't look so good " said Andy.

" Yeah well, it doesn't feel so good either " she retorted.

He gentley put his hand to her cheek and she flinched a little.

" Sorry " he said.

" It's okay " she replied.

He put the ice pack against her cheek. " Sharon, what the hell were you thinking " he said, not able to contain himself any longer.

" Look, Andy I know you're upset but it had to be done " Sharon replied with a sigh.

" Had to be done, are you kidding me Sharon " said Andy.

She put her hand over his that was holding the ice to her face.

" Andy, we didn't have enough to hold him on and Day was just gonna waltz out of here scott free. If he had left he would've either dumped the tessla, skipped the country, or came back with half a dozen smug lawyers in towe. The only way to ensure that didn't happen was to get him to do something stupid " explained Sharon.

" Oh he did something stupid, alright " said Andy. " I was ready to kill that little bastard " said Andy.

" I know Andy, and that's why I stopped you " said Sharon.

" He deserved a good beating Sharon. Just the fact that he thought he could get away with putting his hands on you makes me soo... so " said Andy getting worked up.

Sharon took the ice pack from Andy and set it on the table. She put her hands on either side of his face. " Andy " she said in almost a whisper. " Please calm down " she said.

Andy let out a sigh. " I'm sorry, it's just not easy for me to keep my cool, when some little creep sucker punches my girlfriend " said Andy taking Sharons' hand in his and kissing the back of it.

At hearing the word girlfriend escape Andys' lips, she smiled. She regretted it immediately, as that smallest of movements caused the pain to flare up.

This didn't go unoticed by Andy. He grabbed the ice pack off the table and put it to her cheek once more. " Can you promise that you won't pull a stunt like that again " said Andy.

" Andy, it's not like I expected to get punched in the face. That is certainly not what I set out to do. I just figured I could rile him up enough to get him to maybe lunge at me or push me and that would have been enough to arrest him " Sharon explained.

" That's not an answer Sharon " said Andy.

Sharon sighed. " Andy, look, you guys go out there every single day and put yourself in harms way. You never know what could happen, but that's the job, to protect and serve. I took the risk to ensure that we were serving Ally King by bringing her killer to justice. It's my job, just like it is everyones to sometimes put yourself at risk for the greater good " said Sharon.

" I guess I can understand that Sharon, but Rusty didn't need to see his mother getting hit in the face like that " said Andy.

" I feel awful that he had to see that " said Sharon.

" Hey, he'll be okay Sharon " he's a tough kid.

" Yes he is, but I think I'm still going to talk to him later " said Sharon.

Andy nodded. He took the ice pack off for a second to get another look good look at her injured cheek. " I think we should get that looked at Sharon " said Andy.

" Andy I'm fine " said Sharon, protesting.

Andy gave her a stern look.

" Fine " she sighed. " But I don't think it's a medical emergency, so just call Dr. Morales and see if he can come up here " said Sharon.

" Alright " said Andy.

" And can we move this to my office, I really don't want to make a big deal about it " said Sharon.

" Okay " said Andy. He handed her the ice pack and she held it to her cheek. Then he wrapped his arm around her back and helped her to stand.

" Andy, I think I can manage from here " said Sharon.

Andy allowed her a little space, and they walked side by side towards her office. Then Sharon began to waiver in her steps a little.

" Sharon. are you okay ? " asked Andy, concerned.

" I... I'm fi..ne " Sharon slurred her words and started to fall.

" Sharon " said Andy, as he reached out and steadied her.

Rusty, who was coming around the corner at the time saw what was happening. " Mom " he said as he rushed over to Andy and Sharon.

" Mom, are you okay, What's wrong ? " he asked.

" I..I'm just a lit..tle dizzy " replied Sharon.

" Help me get her to her office " said Andy.

Rusty got on one side of Sharon, and with Andy on the other they helped her to her office and gently eased her down into the chair.

" How you doing Sharon ? " Andy asked, extremely concerned.

She let out a pained sigh. " My head is pounding " she said squeezing her eyes shut and breathing heavily. " A..sp..rin top right drawer " said Sharon pointing to her desk.

Andy hurriedly pulled the drawer open and grabbed the bottle of aspirin. " Rusty grab a bottle water from the break room " said Andy.

" Right " said Rusty as he rushed to the break room.

Andy started fumbling with the lid on the pill bottle.

Rusty nearly ran into Provenza in his endeavor.

" Woah kid. where's the fire ? " he asked.

" Mom nearly fainted, I'm getting her some water " said Rusty.

He turned and was about to continue on his way.

" Wait, where is she ? " asked Provenza.

" In her office. Andy's with her " said Rusty as he rushed off.

Provenza headed towards Sharons' office.

Andy had just gotten the lid off of the bottle of asprin, when Provenza came in.

" Andy, what's going on with the Captain ? " he asked worriedly.

" She started feeling dizzy and almost passed out. Now she's got a terrible headache. I sent Rusty for some water so she could take this aspirin " said Andy.

Sharon groaned and the two Lieutenants turned their attention back to her.

" Andy " she said.

" I'm here, what is it sweetheart ? " asked Andy kneeling in front of her.

" Trash can " Sharon said.

" What? " asked Andy, confused.

" Trash can " she said, this time covering her mouth.

" Louie grab that trashcan now " said Andy.

Provenza quickly grabbed the trashcan and brought it over to Sharon. He had barely gotten the trashcan over to her when Sharon dropped to her knees and started to puke her guts out.

" Oh man " said Andy. " Sharon, Honey it's ok, I'm right here " he said as he held her hair back with one hand and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

At this point Rusty came back into the office with the water. When he saw Sharon hunched over the trashcan throwing up he was by her side in a second. " Oh my God, mom, is there anything I can do ? " asked Rusty in panicked tone.

" Did you get the water ? " asked Andy.

" Yeah " said Rusty.

" Good, thanks " said Andy. " Louie call Morales and get him up here now " said Andy.

Provenza pulled his cell out and dialed Morales. After a few rings he picked up.

" Morales " he answered.

" Doc, it's Lieutenant Provenza " said Provenza.

" Ah, Lieutenant, what can I do for you today ? " asked Morales.

" We have a medical situation that could use your expertise " said Provenza.

" Wher are you ? " he asked.

" In the Captains' office, presently " he replied.

" I'll be right up " said Morales.

" Thanks Doc " said Provenza, who then hung up his phone.

" Well ? " asked Andy.

" He's on his way up " Provenza replied.

" Good " said Andy. He continued rubbing calming circles on Sharons' back.

Sharon lifted her head up.

" Finished ? " Andy inquired.

" Yeah " replied Sharon in a raspy voice.

Andy lowered his body the rest of the way down to the floor, pulled Sharon against him.

She rested her head against his shoulder as he caressed her hair.

Rusty grabbed the water, the asprin, and a box of tissues off of Sharons' desk, and kneeled down in front of her. He wiped away any remnants of vomit from the corners of her lips. " Here mom take these " he said handing her two asprin.

Sharon popped the pills into her mouth and Rusty held the bottle of water to Sharons' lips so she could wash the pills down.

" Thank you " she said, grabbing Rustys' hand and squeezing it.

" Rusty hand me the ice pack, would you ? " asked Andy.

" Sure thing " he said as he got up, grabbed th ice pack and quickly brought it back over to Andy.

" Thanks " said Andy, as he put the ice back against her cheek.

At that moment, there was a quiet knock on the door of the office.

" Come in " said Provenza.

" Lieutenant, I came as quick as I could, what seems to be the prob.. " he stopped mid sentence as his eyes fell on Sharon. He quickly made his way over to her. He took the ice pack from Andy and set it down. Only then could he see the bruise on her cheek that was turning a multitude of different colors and the swelling.

" My God, what happened ? " asked Morales, who was taken aback at the sight in front of him. He gently cupped the side of Sharons' face.

" The dirtbag suspect that we were questioning, sucker punched her " said Andy.

" Well I hope you knocked him into next week " said Morales.

" Oh believe me I wanted to, but she stopped me " said Andy wishing he had another run at day.

" It's just as well you didn't, especially with that Chief Davis putting her nose in everyones business " said Morales. He could see that Sharon was in pain. " How you doing Captain ? " asked Morales.

" Ive had better days " she said, breathing through the pain.

" I'm sure " he replied, smiling. " Lieutenant, bring me up to speed " said Morales.

" Well, she seemed fine right after it happened, but then as we were making our way here she almost passed out and said she was feeling dizzy and she was slurring her words a little " said Andy.

" Anything else ? " asked Morales.

" Rusty and I managed to get her in here and settled in her chair and then she started to get a terrible headache " said Andy. " We were in the middle of getting her some asprin, and then she started throwing up " said Andy, brushing her hair back away from her face.

Sharon squeezed her eyes closed again.

" That's not good " said Morales. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small flashlight. " Captain, I know your head hurts, but I need you to open your eyes for me okay " said Morales.

Sharon opened her eyes.

" Okay, now I'm gonna shine this light in your eyes said Morales.

He shined the light in each of her eyes to check for proper pupil reaction. He sat the flashlight down and sighed.

It didn't go unnoticed by Andy. " What ? " he asked, worriedly.

" Normally when exposed to a bright light a persons' pupils constrict, the Captains' did not " Morales explained.

" What does that mean ? " asked Andy.

" Well the fact that she's feeling dizzy, has a headache, was slurring her words, and vomiting is cause enough for concern. Add that to the improper pupil reaction and I can tell you that the Captain more than likely has a concussion, although you'll want to get her to the E.R. just to be sure and determine the seriousness of it " said Morales.

" A concussion, but she didn't hit her head on anything " said Andy, a little confused.

" She didn't have to Lieutenant. Basically when she was struck it created a sort of domino effect. The force of the blow cause he head to snap back, which in turn caused her her brain to shake and sort of richochet off the inside of her skull, which caused a concussion " Morales explained.

" At any rate, the sooner you get her to Hospital, the better " said Morales.

"Right, the sooner the better " said Andy, agreeing.

" Andy, if you'll be so kind as to help me up, I think I can manage the rest " said Sharon.

" Sharon, I'm not so sure that's a good idea " said Andy.

Andy slowly managed to pull himself up and then he and Morales helped Sharon stand to her feet.

" Lieutenant Provenza if you would please see to it that you and the rest of the team make it out of here to take the written exam portion.." she caught her breath and cleared her throat. ".. Of the active shooter training " she finished.

Provenza had to give it to the woman. Even in her current state, Sharon Raydor still had a commanding presence about her. " Will do Captain, you just worry about getting better, okay " he said, smiling at her.

" Thank you " she said. Then she added " The last thing I need is Chief Davis on my ass, I've already got a killer headache " she said.

" Sharon are you sure you're gonna be able to make it all the way out to the car ? " asked Andy.

" Yes, I should be fine " she said, though she wasn't sure she believed that herself. She took a few steps and thought that she was doing pretty good until another wave of dizziness hit her, this one worse than the previos one.

Andy caught her just as she was about to fall. " Sharon " he said worriedly.

"I..I'm Fine, just got a little dizzy again. I can manage " said Sharon.

" Enough of this Sharon. You already have a possible concussion and the last thing you need is to fall and crack your head open on the floor " said Andy, clearly frusturated with how stubborn she was.

" I know Andy but... " he cut her off.

" No Sharon, no buts. I know you'll give me hell for this later but I'm putting my foot down. Right now I get to be the boss okay " he said.

Even though her head was aching terribly and she was still partially dizzy, she threw him a slightly perturbed look. Yet, secretly she loved it when Andy took charge.

Morales and Rusty just looked at him with shocked expressions.

Andy put his arms under her legs. It took Sharon a minute to realize what was happening, and then Andy lifted her up into his arms.

" Andy, what are you doing, put me down. The doctor said you shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting " said Sharon in a panicked tone.

" Sweetheart, your not that heavy " said Andy smiling and trying to lighten the mood.

" Andy, please put me down. I don't want you to hurt yourself " she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

" Sharon, I know you're worried about me but please let me help you " said Andy. " Just forget about what the doctor said about me and just focus on your own well being for once, please " said Andy.

She was getting to tired to argue with him. " Fine, but just this once, and we will talk about this later " said Sharon. " I'd expect nothing less " he said, smiling.

She knew that they were still technically at work but she buried her face into his chest and inhaled the familiar scent of his cologne. Generally speaking, she enjoyed the close proximity to Andy, but it still worried her that he was putting such a strain on his body for her. And even though she hadn't asked him to do it, she would still feel guilty if something were to happen to hiim.

" Do you need help Lieutenant ? " asked Morales.

" No, I've got her, thanks Doc " replied Andy.

" Alright, please call me when you find out anything " he said.

" Will do " said Andy.

They mad it down to the parking garage and Rusty fumbled around in Sharons' purse for the car keys. Andy layed Sharon down gingerly in the back seat and got in on the opposite side. Sharon layed her head down in his lap and he stroked her hair.

Rusty got in the drivers' seat and started the car.

" See Sharon, I'm okay " he said, reassuring her.

" Good " she replied.

They made it to the hospital in pretty good time.

Andy noticed that Sharon was starting to drift to sleep. " Sharon, honey " he said tapping her arm lightly. She groaned.

" We're at the hospital " he said. She made no effort to move.

" I know you're tired,but you can't go to sleep right now, okay " said Andy in a soothing tone.

" Okay " said Sharon groggily.

Andy got out of the car, and proceeded to lift Sharon up again.

" Okay, here we go " he said as he lifted her into his arms.

" I'll go park the car " said Rusty.

Andy nodded and proceeded to the E.R. entrance. Once inside he found an empty chair and gently eased Sharon down into it. " I'll be right back, I'm going to find someone to have a look at you okay " said Andy putting his hand on her shoulder.

" Mmkay " she said and then put her head in her hands.

Andy walked over to front desk " Excuse me " said Andy.

" How can I help you sir ? " asked the woman at the desk.

" I just brought my girlfriend in here. She's a Captain with the LAPD. She was punched in the jaw by a suspect today and now she's got a terrible headache, she's really dizzy, and she threw up a little earlier " Andy explained.

" Ok sir, exactly how long ago did this occur ? " asked the nurse.

Andy looked at his watch. " About an hour and a half ago " Andy replied.

" I see and where is she ? " asked the nurse.

" She's sitting right over there " said Andy as he turned and pointed to where Sharon was sitting.

" Okay, give me one second and I'll get someone to have a look at her okay " said the nurse. Just then a young woman dressed in scrubs came into view. " Oh, Sarah, are you busy at the moment ? " asked the desk nurse.

" Not presently, what's up ? " asked Sarah.

" This gentleman; Sorry I didn't catch your name " said the desk nurse.

" Andy, Lieutenant Andy Flynn " said Andy.

" Lieutenant Flynn needs some assistance. His girlfriend... " she started.

" Sharon " said Andy.

" His girlfriend Sharon took a punch to the face. He says she's got a serious headache accompanied with dizziness and nausea " the desk nurse explained.

" We had our Medical Examiner Dr. Morales look at her after it happened and he seems to think she could have a concussion. He recommended I bring her here to be sure " said Andy.

" Well Lieutenant, I'm Doctor Ellis " she said introducing herself. " Lead the way " she said.

She followed Andy back over to where Sharon was sitting.

" Sharon, Honey " he said.

She lifted her head up.

" Hi Sharon, I'm Doctor Ellis. How are you doing ? " said the Doctor.

" I've been better " said Sharon letting out a pained breath.

Doctor Ellis put her hand under Sharons' chin and turned her head slightly to get a good look at her left cheek. She made a face when she saw the damage done. " Okay, I'm gonna get a nurse to take you to one of the examination rooms and I will be there shortly " she said. She called for one of the nurses to come over with a wheelchair. Andy helped Sharon into the chair. The nurse wheeled her back with Andy following closely. " Okay just sit tight Captain and Dr. Ellis will be right in " said the nurse.

" Thank you " said Andy.

" No problem " said the nurse as she exited the room.

It wasn't long before Dr. Ellis entered the room. " Okay, so first I'm going to ask you a few questions okay " said the Doctor. " Can you state your full name for me ? " she asked.

Sharon sighed. " Sharon Eileen O'Dwyer Raydor " replied Sharon.

" Okay good " said Doctor Ellis.

" Now tell me. what year is it " she asked.

" 2017 " replied Sharon.

" Okay, and can you tell me how you got that bruise Sharon " said the Doctor.

" I ended up on the recieving end of a suspects' fist. Are all these questions neccessary " said Sharon, getting frusturated.

The Doctor lightly chuckled. " Sorry, just wanna make sure that you're not experiencing any loss of memory " said the Doctor. " Okay, let me get a good look at your pupils " she said. She shined a light in Sharons' eyes and payed close attention to the way the pupils reacted. " Any blurry vision Captain ? " she asked.

" A little " replied Sharon.

" Okay, can you rate your level of pain for me, on a scale of one to ten " said Doctor Ellis.

" Right this second, it's probably at a 7 " said Sharon.

Doctor Ellis started writing on her clipboard. " Well from what I can tell, it seems your Doctor Morales was spot on, but I'd like to do a CT Scan to confirm " she said. " But before we do that, I'd like to make sure that nothings fractured or broken " she continued. " I'm not gonna lie to you Captain, this is probably gonna hurt, but bear with me and just breath okay " she said. She started feeling around the afflicted area for any breaks or abnormalities.

Sharon winced and Andy grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

" From what I can tell your jaw doesn't seem to have any breaks or fractures, but the CT Scan will confirm that " she said. " I'll have a nurse take you down for the scan, momentarily " she said.

" Thank you Doctor " said Andy.

She gave him a smile and a nod and exited the room.

It wasn't long before a nurse came and took Sharon for the CT Scan, after which Doctor Ellis came to give them the results.

" What did you find out Doctor ? " asked Andy.

" Well Captain, you definately have a concussion, a mild one, but nevertheless a concussion. The good news is that nothings broken or fractured, but it will hurt for a while, so I'm going to prescribe you something for that " said the Doctor.

" Are you going to keep her overnight for observation ? " asked Andy, looking at Sharon.

" Andy, I just want to go home, please " said Sharon, sighing.

Andy turned his attention back to the Doctor.

" Normally that would be the case, but since it's not too severe I can allow her to go home, but she'll need to be supervised for at least the next 24 to 48 hours. I know that she's probably very tired and you can let her sleep, but not for extended periods of time. You'll need to wake her up periodically to check on her " explained Doctor Ellis.

" Can do " said Andy. " Is there anything else I should know ? " he asked.

" There's always a possibility that the symptoms will persist for a few days after the initial injury, so she may still experience some dizziness and nausea and the headaches will probably come and go. If she does experience and nausea, just have her take some antacids to settle her stomach " Doctor Ellis explained.

" Also if your sitting or laying down and you go to get up, do so very slowly, and it should keep the dizziness to a minimum, okay " the Doctor adressed Sharon.

" WIll do " said Sharon.

" Good, and one more thing. Are you allergic to any medicationd Captain ? " asked the Doctor.

" Not that I know of " replied Sharon.

" Okay, well then I believen you're all set then. I'll send the perscription right over to your listed pharmacy " said the Doctor.

Andy went to pick Sharon up again, but Sharon put her hand against Andys' chest to stop him. " Andrew Flynn, you are not picking me up again. It's my turn to put my foot down " said Sharon.

" It's fine Sharon, and hey if anything happens were already at the hospital " he said grinning and jesting.

" Andy don't even joke about that " said Sharon, with a shocked expression.

" I'm sorry. And anyways you know you can't walk back down to the car on your own, you might have another dizzy spell " said Andy. They had forgotten that Doctor Ellis was still in the room watching the whole thing , amused.

"If I may " said the Doctor, clearing her throat. " I think I can solve this. I'll have a nurse wheel you back down " said the Doctor.

Andy and Sharon both let their eyes fall on the wheelchair, which they had forgotten was there, then looked back at each other. " Well I suppose that would work wouldn't it " said Andy.

" Yes, I think it should do the trick " said Sharon.

" Good, glad I could help " said the Doctor with a teasing smile. "Take care of her Lieutenant " said the Doctor.

" I will " he said, smiling at Sharon.

" Thank you Doctor " said Andy.

" You're welcome " she said as she exited the room.

" Well it looks like we made it through our first public arguement " said Andy, teasing her.

" I think you've miscounted Lieutenant " said Sharon.

" What do... " then he stopped. " You can't count the one back at the office Sharon " said Andy.

" Oh can't I " she said, smiling as well as she could.

" Ok, well if we're counting it, then that makes the score 2 to 0 " he said playfully.

" I didn't realize that we were keeping score, but if that's the case then the score is even " said Sharon.

" How do you figure " Andy asked, chuckling lightly.

" Well I gave in to you at the office but this time I didn't, so we're even " said Sharon.

Then a nurse came in and wheeled her back out into the waiting room, where Rusty was seated with a worried expression. When he saw them come out, he relaxed a little. " Mom, Andy, what did the Doctor say ? " asked Rusty, needing desperately to know. He walked alongside them as the nurse wheeled Sharon downstairs.

" It's just as Morales thought. She has a mild concussion, but nothing is fractured or broken " said Andy.

" That's good " said Rusty. " Not the concussion but the no broken bones part " said Rusty.

" I know what you meant " said Andy smiling.

" Im going to go pull the car around " said Rusty.

" We'll be waiting " said Andy.

It didn't take long for Rusty to come back with the car. Andy helped Sharon into the car and they settled into their previous position, her head laying in his lap. Rusty put the car in gear and drove them first by the pharmacy and then back to the condo.

By now Sharon was feeling a little better than before, so with the help of Andy and Rusty, she made it to her door. " Thank you gentleman " she said to them.

" You're very welcome " said Andy, smiling.

They settled her on the couch and Andy sat down beside her.

Just then Rusty got a text message from Gus.

" Is that Gus ? " asked Sharon.

" Yeah, he wants me to grab a bite to eat with him. I'll just text him back and explain to him why I can't " said Rusty.

" Rusty, there's no need for you to do that, I'm alright, and besided Andy is here, so I'm in good hands, I promise " said Sharon.

" Are you sure ? " asked Rusty.

" Yes, go " said Sharon.

He looked at Andy. " Andy ? " he asked.

" I've got it covered, have fun " said Andy.

" Okay " Rusty sighed. " Love you mom, get some rest ok " said Rusty as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

" I will, Goodnight Rusty " said Sharon.

" Night Andy " said Rusty.

" Later kid " he said.

Rusty headed out, leaving just the two of them in silence.

" So " said Andy.

" So " said Sharon.

" Hell of a day huh " he said.

" Yes, hell of a day " said Sharon sighing. She touched her left cheek and winced.

" The nerve of That Woman " she said in a frusturated tone as she though back to her earlier conversation with Chief Davis.

" Who ? " asked Andy as she back into him.

" Chief Davis " said Sharon.

" Oh, I take it that your conversation was less than pleasant then " said Andy laying his hand over hers.

" It wasn't enough that she tried to tell me how to run my department, she had to take a personal dig as well " Sharon replied.

" A personal dig, What did she say? " asked Andy.

" Well if you must know, whenever you came to get me to return to electronics to watch the rest of the interview, she said ' Go Ahead Your Boyfriends Calling You ' " said Sharon, with air quotes.

" I mean really, how ironic is it that the woman basically accuses me of being unprofessional and in the same breath she spats off an unprofessional remark towards me " said Sharon.

" It gives me another headache just thinking about it " she said.

" She called me your boyfriend " said Andy amused.

" It's not funny Andy " she said punching him playfully in the arm.

" I wasn't laughing " he said. " But why does the term boyfriend bother you so much ? " asked Andy.

" It doesn't bother me Andy, it's just the way she tried to use it as a negative thing. Anyways let's just forget about it okay " said Sharon.

" Okay " said Andy. " Are you hungry ? " heasked her.

" Not really, and I don't really think I could chew anything anyways " said Sharon.

" How bout a hot cup of tea then " said Andy.

" Sounds great " said Sharon.

" I'll get some started then " he said as she moved over so he could get up.

" Thank you " she said.

" No problem, you just relax " said Andy.

It didn't take very long for Andy to return with a piping hot cup of Chai Tea. He handed it to Sharon. She put it to her lips and sipped it slowly. They talked a little more as she finished her tea. " So what would you say to a bath ? " asked Andy.

" That sounds like a good idea " said Sharon. She placed her cup on the coffee table and followed Andy into their bathroom. Andy started the water and when he was sure it was the right temperature, he put the stopper in and added some of Sharons' favorite Lavender Bubble Bath. When it was full, he shut off the water. He looked over at Sharon, who was touching her left cheek and looking in the mirror grimacing. He walked over to her an wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her hand away from her face and kissed it.

" It looks horrible " said Sharon.

" How does it feel ? " asked Andy nuzzling her neck.

" It's not throbbing anymore, just sort of a dull ache " she replied.

He pulled her suit jacket off of her shoulders and set it on top of the sink. Then he started working on the buttons on her blouse. He pulled one side off of her shoulder and kissed the soft flesh that was exposed. Sharon hummed in delight. He then pulled the other side off and put the blouse on top of her jacket. He started kissing her neck.

Sharon sighed as she felt his warm lips on the soft flesh of her neck. She turned around and started to undo his tie, which she tossed on top of her previously discarded clothes, and then she made quick work of his shirt tossing it aside. Andy bent down in front of her and undid the button on her pants, unzipped them, and then pulled them down. He planted a kiss on her right thigh. She put her hands on his shoulders steadying herself as she stepped out of her pants. Her hands flew to the buttons on his pants and she made quick work of undoing them. Andy stepped out of his pants and pulled Sharon to him. His mouth met hers in a passionate kiss as she ran her fingers through his salt and pepper hair. Andy started assaulting her neck with kisses.

God what this man did to her Sharon thought to herself. She let out a low moan, which didn't go unnoticed by Andy. His hands found her the clasp of her purple lace bra, which he undid and slowly slid off of her shoulders. He tossed it aside. He cupped her right breast with his hand and started kneading it. Sharon wasn't usually one to lose control so easily, but when it came to Andy, and especially when it came to what he was doing to her body right now, she was losing all control. She dug her fingers into the skin on Andys' back, which caused him to groan. They continued kissing as his hands found there way down to her purple lace panties. He put a hand on either side of her waist and proceeded to slid her panties her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and Andy threw them in a pile with the previously discarded bra. He slid his finger along the inside of her right caused her to quiver and she let out an excited gasp. He moved his hand closer to her core and lightly grazed it,teasing her. She dug her hands even harder into his back, causing him to moan. She was getting so lost in the moment until she remembered one very important detail.

" Andy " she said, trying to get his attention. " Andy " she said again, putting a hand on his chest. " Yeah " he said in between kissing her neck. "

" As much as I'm enjoying this, we can't " she softly whispered.

" And why is that ? " asked Andy, his head buried in her neck.

" You know why " she sighed as she removed her arms from around him and turned away.

" Sharon, sweetheart, talk to me what's wrong ?" he asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

She put her hands over the top of Andys' and quietly sighed." Andy,I want to be with you very much, but your doctor hasn't cleared you yet " said Sharon.

" That's what your worried about. Sharon, I'm fine " said Andy.

Sharon turned around to face him. He could see that tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. " Andy you're not fine, you had a heart attack" she said.

" But I'm still here Sharon " he said cupping her chin and looking directly into her piercing green eyes.

" I know that Andy, and I want to keep you here for as long as possible " she said, trailing her finger down the middle of his chest.

" Sharon, you've had a rough couple of days and I just want to help you relax and let go " said Andy, rubbing circles in her back.

" I appreciate that very much, and I know that it's been a while since we made love, but I won't risk your health over it. You've got to keep your heart rate down " said Sharon.

" Look Sharon I know what the doctor said, but... " she put a finger to his lips.

" Why don't we get in the tub before the water gets cold " said Sharon.

" Okay " said Andy. He pulled off his boxers as Sharon watched, willing herself to stay in control of her desires. Andy reached up, gently wiped the tears away from her face, and smiled at her. Sharon grabbed a ponytail holder and secured her hair atop her head.

Andy got into the tub at the very end. " My dear " he said as he extended his hand. Sharon took his hand and allowed him to help her into the tub. She settled herself in between his legs, leaned back against his chest, and sighed as the water warmed her skin. Andy let his fingers trail up and down the outside of her thigh causing her to hum contently. She closed her eyes as she listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

" See this ticker might be old, but it's still beating " said Andy.

" I know, I just have to remind myself of that sometimes " said Sharon as she took his hand in hers.

He planted a kiss just behind her ear, which almost caused her senses to go wild but she contained herself.

" Sharon " he said.

" Yes Andy " she said.

" Have I told you lately that I love you " said Andy.

" Yes, but I will never get tired of hearing it " she said.

" Good, cause I'll never get tired of saying it replied Andy, as he placed a kiss on her shoulder blade.

" I Love you to Andy " she said.

They stayed that way, just enjoying the nearness of each other, until the water started to turn cold.

" It's starting to get a little chilly, we should probably get out " said Andy.

" Okay " said Sharon.

Andy got out first and then helped Sharon out. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He helped Sharon dry off and then helped her into her light pink silk nightgown. She was a little cold so she put on her robe also, while Andy slipped on an old LAPD Sweatshirt and a pair of his pajama pants. Sharon sat down on the edge of the bed, while Andy went into the kitchen. " Andy, what are you doing ? " inquired Sharon.

" I'll be right back " he replied. He quickly reenterd the bedroom with a glass of water and the pills the doctor had prescribed for Sharon. " Here take these, it'll probably help you sleep better " he said as he handed her two pills and the glass of water. She popped the pills into her mouth, took a sip of the water, and swallowed them down. " Thank you " she said.

" You're welcome " said Andy as he took the glass from her and placed it on the nightstand.

They pulled back the covers and each got on their side of the bed. Andy turned off the single lamp that was on. He pulled Sharon against him, wrapped his arms around her, and planted a kiss on her temple. She relaxed her body into his . In that moment neither of them could wish for anything more, because they had each other, and at the end of the day, that was enough.


End file.
